


Snoop Dogg Watches a YouTube Video

by witapepsi



Category: Snoop Dogg (Musician), Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witapepsi/pseuds/witapepsi
Summary: After a hard day in the studio. Snoop Dogg has a bowl of cereal and goes upstairs to update his Twitter account. He gets distracted by a Yahoo! News article about Hatsune Miku.





	Snoop Dogg Watches a YouTube Video

After a hard, long day in the studio, Snoop Dogg rolls up to his driveway in his California home at 1 in the morning. He opens tthe door to his mansion and is happily greeted by his dog, Charles Barkley. "Hey, my boy!" Snoop whispers to his canine companion. Charles whines and begs for Snoop to acknowledge him as he takes off his Air Jordans in the living room. "Buddy, I had a tough day at work. No time for playtime," Snoop says as he heads to the kitchen. He opens up the fridge to get a gallon of Dean's 2% milk. "Man, I need some energy!" Snoop Dogg grabs a box of Kellogg's Special K cereal and pours some into a bowl. He grabs a spoon from the kitchen sink and decides its time to update his Twitter account.

Mr. Dogg heads towards the office upstairs with the bowl of cereal in his hand and his cell phone in the other. He visits his son's room along the way to make sure he's sleeping well. Snoop cracks open the door and whispers, "Hey, boy. I'll see you in the morning. Have a good night!" He closes the door and takes ten steps to the office.

Snoop Dogg moves the mouse to wake up his Apple iMac from it's sleep. He types in the URL to Twitter but stops in for a second to check out Yahoo! News.

_**JAPAN'S NUMBER ONE POP IDOL: NOT EVEN HUMAN** _

This headline catches his eye. "But how does it know...?" Snoop whispers. He clicks the link to the news article and the first picture is of a turquoise, pigtailed haired girl on stage surrounded by glowsticks. "Ha-tsu-ne Mi-ku... I swear I heard about this when I was watching Brian Williams a couple of months ago." Snoop pondered, "I wonder why I didn't pay attention to this until now?"

Snoop Dogg opens up a new tab in the Google Chrome web browser and types in the URL for YouTube. He goes back to the news article and highlights Hatsune Miku's name to copy it. He clicks the tab on the home page for YouTube and moves his mouse to the search bar and pastes the words Hatsune Miku. Over 42,000 video results show up of Hatsune Miku performances. All of the videos have over 4 stars with millions of views. "A brother doesn't know where to start!" Snoop goes to a random video and stops the video before it starts playing and looks at the comments:

_"WOOAHH SUGOIII!"_

_"LOL remember when CNN tried doing this with will.? He wasn't even seen by Anderson Cooper. FAKE. But this is REAL."_

_"Thumbs up if Brian Williams brought you here."_

_"smh Japan"_

_"Look. The whole crowd is just a bunch of Asian men with no girlfriends."_

Snoop whispered, "Why am I even looking at comments? On my own videos, people call me fake and a wannabe and how I should die. I shouldn't rely on other people. Guess I should just watch this myself."

Snoop puts on his Beats by Dr. Dre headphones and clicks the play button. People are screaming and yelling with joy. Cheering Hatsune Miku's name. Waiting for her to appear on stage. The music starts and the crowd goes wild. Glowsticks are jumping up and down everywhere. Then, a figure comes out from the floor. It wasn't the floor, but a mere image projected against a black screen. The life sized 3-Dimensional Japanese anime girl, gets the crowd cheering for their life. The moment she starts singing, the rest of the audience sings along with her. Perfect harmony of fans and Hatsune Miku throught the concert.

After the first chorus, Snoop presses the spacebar to pause the video. He looks at the words Hatsune Miku over, and over again. Snoop Dogg favorites the music video and takes his hands off the mouse and keyboard up to his face. A single tear rolls down from his cheek onto the mahogany colored desk. Snoop Dogg closes his eyes to take a deep breath and exhales it all out. He opens his eyes and stares at the computer screen one more time and whispers, "Welcome back, Tupac."


End file.
